onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuko Koda
Yuko Koda is a officer of The silent Death Pirates, and the owner of the Paramecia type devil fruit, the Aku Aku no Mi Backstory: She was a girl who's parents had been killed by the marines, her parents where notorious pirates on the grand line, they where killed when she was 12, when she was 17,she was given a offer by Eto hoshiko to join The silent Death Pirates and she was given the devil fruit after she accepted the offer given to her, this was 2 years before the start of the story. Appearance: Before eating the devil fruit: She had brown hair, blue eyes, a heart shaped earring in both ears, she wore a black sleeves and strapless shirt, a pink knighted coat over that and she carried a purse, she wore blue shorts and her belly button was exposed and she wore a black choker around her neck, the had a brown belt around her waist and she wore sandals, she had B sized breast in japan. After eating the devil fruit: her breast grew, to a O cup size in japan, her eyes turned to a red color, her hair turned to a red color and wings erupted from her back and horns sprouted from her head, her skin turned red and her clothing changed to fit her new body(turning into what you see in the picture), a tail sprouted from her tailbone and it had a heart on the end, claws formed from her nails and her earrings disappeared her ears sprouting to look like that of a demon and her sword turning into what is seen in the picture. she got a tattoo of the jolly roger of The silent Death Pirates on her back. Personality: She is the prankster of The silent Death Pirates and is a officer agent because of her experience and because of her devil fruit. she likes to pull pranks on her fellow crew mates even her fellow officers and the 2nd in command and the captain, her pranks normally involve childish things like a can of peanuts turning out to be a can of worms that explode out from the can when opened. Relationships: Father and mother: they treated her like she was a princess, and they thought of her as their most precious treasure, her parents pirate crew was only 6 people including her parents and excluding her, her parents where killed by akainu. Her Fellow crew: Holly Robbinson: the two of them are on a love hate relationship status, they both like each other as friends but both hate each other at the same time, Yuko hates holly for getting the devil fruit she wanted and Holly hates Yuko for teasing her about her small breast size. Eto hoshiko: Her and Hoshiko get along pretty well, some say the two of them are in love, but that is just a rumor spread by some of the grunts or is it?, we may never know but one thing is for sure, they get along as fine as peanutbutter and Grape jelly. Okino Kishi: they got along kinda well, both being demonic/angelic creatures, her being the demon of lust while kishi is the angel of death.